


Constellations

by basically_british



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: cuteness, this gave me cavities to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_british/pseuds/basically_british





	Constellations

“You cannot leave them alone for any amount of time, because they will find trouble.  Don’t forget to feed them, and do try to get them to bed early.  It’s a massive headache if they are not well-rested.”

Thorin nods, remembering every instruction his sister gives.  “Do not fret, Dis.  I will watch the boys as sharply as a hawk.”

“You better,” she answers with a hard glare.  The dwarf-prince kisses the top of her head softly and waves her off, watching as she bid farewell to her sons.  She was headed for a friend’s house to aid her sick mother, and was expected to be away for several days.  Thorin was to watch the boy s until she returned.

He reached for a block of wood and a whittling knife, sitting down on the front steps to keep watch on his nephews, fighting with twigs they found in the forest.  He frowned as he carved, the wood not taking the shape he wished it to.  Muttering in Khuzdul he sets it aside, half-finished, the knife where it would be far from Fili and Kili’s sharp eyes.  They had abandoned their twig-swords and were now wrestling, rolling around with what they thought to be fierce growls and tiny giggles, a blur of small limbs and already long hair.  They had grown much bigger than when Thorin had seen them last, and were much more playful.

“Rawr!” Fili cries, jumping up with his arms outstretched.  “I’m a dragon!  No one can defeat me!”  He continues to roar and growl, chasing after Kili.

“I can!” the younger boasts.  “I’m strong and fierce, just like Uncle Thorin!  I’m not afraid of anything!”  He picks up a short branch and uses it as a sword, keeping the “dragon” at bay.

“Your sword is no match for this mighty dragon!”  Fili bats the stick away with ease and roars again at Kili.  The smaller dwarf frowns, but a mischievous smile soon appears on his face.

“My sword may not slay you, but I know what will!”  He leaps onto his brother, tickling him with his tiny fingers.  Fili squeals and flails around, trying to escape.

“No!  Stop, I beg you!” he gasps out between laughs.  Kili does not lessen his attacks, giggling at his brother’s reaction.  “Uncle Thorin, help!”

Thorin chuckles at the boys, watching them tumble around in the grass.  The sun was beginning to set and he decided it was time for supper.  “Come, you two,” he calls, standing.  Kili jumps up immediately, running inside the house still giggling.  His bare feet slapped the floor and the sound echoed around the room, his hair streaming out wildly behind him.  Fili grumbles before following, moving slower and trying to regain his breath.  Thorin serves them a simple meal of pork stew, having to tell Kili many times to stop jumping up in his chair or trying to steal Fili’s bread.  He doesn’t listen until he threatens to tie the dwarfling to his chair, and even then continues blabbering about random things and going after his brother’s food.

“Go wash up before bed,” Thorin mutters, somewhat crossly.  It’s met with echoing “Aww!”s but after a sharp look they comply, and he can hear them whisper to each other as they make for the washroom.

The dwarf-prince stands and peers out the window, studying the constellations.  His father had taught him many of them when he was Fili’s age.

A small blonde head appears at his side, looking out the window with him.  “What are you looking at?” Fili asks, mimicking his uncle’s stance by clasping his hands behind his back.

“Just the stars, little one,” Thorin answers, looking down at the dwarfling.  “Where is your brother?”

“Here!” Kili squeals, and the tall dwarf feels two little hands grab his hair and legs wrap around his torso.  Thorin snatches one of the tiny feet and tickles it, grinning.  The young dwarf lets out another squeal and giggles, trying to kick Thorin’s hand away.

He scrambles to his uncle’s shoulder and perches there, looking much like a frog, eyes wide and alert to any other attacks.  Fili was still peering out the window, picking out constellations.  “Uncle Thorin,” he starts, somewhat timidly.  “What’s that one?”

Thorin looks over to see which star he’s pointing at as Kili slides off his shoulder and onto his back.  “Why don’t we go outside and see?” he suggests, and his nephew’s eyes light up.  Fili’s small hand finds his uncle’s and he leads them outside, sitting down on the cool grass.  “That one?” he asks, and the blond nods vigorously.  “That is a start from the Great Archer’s bow.  You can see the rest of him if you look hard enough.”  He points, tracing the outline of the stars.  Both dwarflings are silent, studying the sky.

“I see it!” Kili whispers loudly, thrilled that he found it before his brother.

“I only see his bow,” the elder complains, frowning.  Thorin takes his finger and traces the shape of the constellation slowly, quietly naming what part each star formed.  When he finally saw it he nods, a bright smile on his face.

“Why is the Great Archer there?” Kili asks, shifting to lie down in the soft grass, curled up against his uncle.

“There are many stories about it, but I will tell you the one I learned when I was your age.  One day in battle, the Great Archer was shooting down huge, monstrous trolls.  He was doing very well, until one swept him off his feet and threw him into the sky, far enough so no one could see him.  He was never found, and it is said that he now hunts among the stars, helping archers of this time and protecting them.”

Fili mirrors his brother, curled up on the other side of his uncle.  “What about that big star, right there?”

“That is the point of his arrow, the star of Aulë.  It is the biggest star in our sky, and the brightest.  It will always lead you home, my nephews.  Remember that.”

Two quiet yawns sound then, and Thorin looks down at the boys with a soft smile.  He lies down as well, putting one arm around each of them protectively.  It was a warm night, but they both wriggled closer to Thorin, wrapping their fingers around one of his braids or a piece of armor.  “Sleep well,” he murmurs, kissing each of their foreheads.  “May Aulë bring you peaceful dreams.”


End file.
